


Sorry I Got You Demoted

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fluff, M/M, demotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sending every force available to Baker Street for nothing, DCI Lestrade gets demoted. Sherlock has to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I Got You Demoted

**Author's Note:**

> After failing to catch the Waters gang, and sending every force available to Baker Street for nothing, DCI Lestrade gets demoted. —anon

“I had _just_ made it to Detective Chief Inspector, Sherlock!”

“I realize that.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been trying to get this promotion?”

“Shortly after my apparent death, I would think. Throwing yourself into your work distracted you.”

Greg turned to look at Sherlock, who was still poring over his computer, “Do you really want to bring that up? Really? Was the beating John gave you not enough?”

Sherlock didn’t even spare him a glance, “If thinking about it would distract you from your recent demotion—”

“Which was your fault!”

“I fail to see how I played a part in this.” Sherlock muttered, typing away at his computer, “I certainly did not expect you to overreact in such a way.”

“Over— _overreact?_ ” Greg shook his head, “Sherlock, the last time you few times you were in trouble, you were disarming a bomb and you threw yourself off a roof! When you tell me you’re in trouble, I assume the worst!” With that, the newly demoted DI sank onto the couch in 221b.

There was silence in the flat for several moments, neither man said or did anything.

Then there was a soft _click_ as Sherlock shut the laptop he was working on. The consulting detective made his way across the flat, kneeling in front of Greg, “Why do you care so much?”

Greg raised an eyebrow, “John’s right: you are an idiot.”

“So teach me.”

That was a curious request, coming from the self-proclaimed genius. But Greg was hardly the type to back down from a challenge, as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s tousled hair, “You are an insufferable prat, Sherlock Holmes. And yet you have a lot of people who would be very distressed, who _were_ very distressed, if something happened to you.”

“I suppose you fit into this category?” Sherlock asked, curious.

“I just got demoted for calling nearly all of Scotland Yard to your aid, what do you think?” Greg shook his head, ruffling Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock pouted, “Stop that…”

“Oh hush, don’t pretend it bothers you, I’ve seen you do it enough.” 

The consulting detective didn’t say anything in reply. Though he did lay his head on Greg’s lap, as odd as it was.

“I’m sorry you got demoted…” Sherlock mumbled, “I know you deserved the DCI position.”

Greg sighed, “I guess I’ll just have to work my way up to it again.”

Sherlock chuckled, “We’ll just have you solve a few high profile cases, that should do the trick.”

“Have me solve them, or have you solve them?” The older man raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock looked up at Greg, “Isn’t it the same thing?”


End file.
